The conventional radio frequency identification (RFID) tag systems include an RFID tag that transmits data for reception by an RFID reader (also referred to as an interrogator). In a typical RFID system, individual objects (e.g., store merchandise) are equipped with a relatively small tag that contains a transponder. The transponder has a memory chip that is given a unique electronic product code. The RFID reader emits a signal activating the transponder within the tag through the use of a communication protocol. Accordingly, the RFID reader is capable of reading and writing data to the tag. Additionally, the RFID tag reader processes the data according to the RFID tag system application. Currently, there are passive and active type RFID tags. The passive type RFID tag does not contain an internal power source, but is powered by radio frequency signals received from the RFID reader. Alternatively, the active type RFID tag contains an internal power source that enables the active type RFID tag to possess greater transmission ranges and memory capacity. The use of a passive versus an active tag is dependent upon the particular application.
Accordingly, RFID tag systems have found use in a variety of applications. RFID tag system applications include animal identification, beer keg tracking, and automobile key-and-lock, anti-theft systems. Although the conventional RFID tag systems have been used in a variety of applications, the conventional systems have several disadvantages.
A first disadvantage includes the inability of a RFID reader to communicate through the use of multiple protocols. In particular, the conventional RFID reader is capable of reading only those RFID tags that the RFID reader is programmed to read. That is, the RFID reader is adapted to communicate only through the use of a pre-programmed protocol. Consequently, the conventional RFID readers are incapable of automatically updating or changing protocols. Thus, the current RFID readers are unable to communicate with RFID tags having a communication protocol that differs from the RFID reader pre-programmed protocol. A second disadvantage includes the inability to conveniently monitor objects containing the RFID tag from virtually any location. A third disadvantage of conventional RFID tag systems is the inability of wireless devices, such as cellular telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), to be used as RFID readers/interrogators. The ability to interrogate RFID tags with conventional wireless devices would provide a convenient method of accessing and/or analyzing data obtained through the use of the RFID tag. Yet another disadvantage is that conventional RFID tag systems are incapable of cost effective, efficient and convenient monitoring of the physical, biological, and chemical characteristics of a person. For example, the conventional systems do not enable the detection of given biomarkers, pathogens, chemicals or other hazards, near or experienced by a person.
The embodiments described herein were developed in light of these and other disadvantages of known RFID tag systems.